silver in litchfield
by EliseCeri
Summary: Silver (also known as kid) is dumped in a max security prison at the age of 16... and struggles to cope!
1. Chapter 1

"My arrest was pretty quick, I mean I didn't put up a fight or anything! I'm just so sick of fighting… you know? I'd had enough and that's normal right? I'm only a teenager, a teenager who just happened to have had enough. I guess most normal people just wouldn't of handled it the way I did. It's like that old Greek myth, the one abut Icarus and Daedalus? They we trapped by an angry king, in the tallest tower of Greece. Icarus was only a little boy when his father, a very clever man, decided to make wings out of birds feathers and wax, all of which was sought through natural materials in the tower. They planned to fly. To fly away from the evil of the world and escape. But Icarus got carried away, and didn't listen to his fathers warnings.

"Don't fly to close to the sun, my little one" he shouted as they soared through the sky and into the solar system, defying all laws of gravity just to be free.

Icarus laughed and squealed as he danced with the stars and played with the clouds, not remembering his fathers rash words. As morning drew closer Icarus flew higher and higher, into the bright rays of the sun. Daedalus shouted after his beloved son, but it was to late. He watched in horror as the sun cruelly burned the wings on Icarus' innocent back, and sent him plummeting down… to his death!

I guess you could say I was Icarus! Trapped by evil people, desperately wanting to be free. But I got too carried away…. It felt good for a while, getting even with all those people, but then then it got dangerous, and scary. And suddenly, I didn't want to be there anymore.

They had it coming though, those people. I did them a favour. I did it quickly. Other people wouldn't have been so nice and their way out was easy compare to mine. I should've made it last longer, that's my only regret you know… make it worth my time. Anyway, I guess that's my backstory. now you know all you know all the FUCK about me… leave me alone" I finished my story and looked around the sea of orange jumpsuits. To them it was just a story but to me, it's my life. MY LIFE, not theirs. I don't see why they had to know all about me on my first day, I mean, I could've made myself mysterious and brooding but no, straight to the heart wrenching stuff. It was some introductory shit that I'd already been through a thousand times at my homes. But this was bigger and scarier. This was an adults maximum security prison… and I was only 16!

I walked back to my temporary room to see 3 ladies squabbling over who got dibs on the beds. One rather old lady seemed to be winning this argument

"Ladies. I don't know where you come from but from where I come from… we respect our elders. I am an old women… who just got out of SHU for goodness sake. I will not have you disrespecting me like this. I cannot climb all the way up to the second bunk because you simply want the bottom one… it just wont do!" the lady told them heatedly. She was dark skinned with very short curly hair that looked as if it would grow into an afro if it was not kept neat everyday. The ends shone silver, which looked very odd compared to her natural chocolate brown colour. Her accent had a very strong African feel to it… like she'd only lived in America for a short amount of time, although her English was perfect!

The next lady was considerably younger and prettier. She was exotic looking, with ginger/ brown messy hair that fell in frizzy waves to her shoulders. Being very many in the way she stood and I knew right away that she was a lesbian. Her cheeks we chubby and she had a cute little baby face that made her face light up with emotion. "look lady! I'm tired and I don't really give a shit anymore. So you take the bottom bunk and enjoy it!"

I was observing the fight from the doorway and looked across at the last girl. She was by far the most attractive, I might even go as far as to say she was sexy. She had shoulder length jet black hair that shone in the light. Her black glasses were pushed up onto her forehead to reveal a set of perfect eyebrows which were put to good use as one of them was kept raised in a smirk position. I looked down to also see a couple of really sexy tattoos on her arm.

By the time I had stopped staring at the three ladies, they had resolved the argument and had left one to bunk for me. I jumped up and sat in silence for a while, replaying events in my mind. Cuddling a pillow, I tasted a drop of salty liquid run down my face and sniffed.

" hey kid! There's no use crying. It's no good for you or for me is it?" said number 2 giving me a sympathetic smile.

I didn't look up as I wiped my eyes and sniffed again "see? Now… what's your name kiddo?" ignoring her, I played with my hoodie sleeve, picking at the already damaged sleeve

"okay then I guess we'll go with kid. That suit you?" she asked throwing a piece of gum into he bin. I shrugged… I wasn't really bothered about my name. That was the last of my worries. "well kid, I'm Nichols, Nicky Nichols… but we call each other by our last names. This is vause, and this big lady right here, is miss Claudette"

"oh leave the child be" said Miss Claudette warily. I looked up and glared at her,

"I'm not a child! I'm 16!"

"oooooh. You just got told" laughed Vause sarcastically, giving me a wink.

"Fuck you!" I spat in disgust turning the other way, to face the crusty white wall.

"look kid. You need us in here. Whether you like it or not, you are weak in this place. Take evil, times it by a hundred and that would start to describe some of the people in here. If you wanna stay safe, you need us…" I turned back round again slowly and sighed

"okay, fine whatever" I replied tired. Because deep down I knew that I needed someone to guide me in this dark, dark place!


	2. Chapter 2

It was only a couple of hours since my encounter with the 'delightful' Vause and Nichols but things seemed to be running better than the morning. So far I hadn't got into any fights with the inmates or the wardens…. But it was still only my first day so I still had time. I found out that I was in a temporary bunk until they matched me with a partner, which could take a couple of days. So for now I was stuck with three crazy ladies in a confined space with no cameras… GREAT. What could go wrong?

Nichols and Vause were chatting about food on the bottom bunk when I walked in. Giving them a quick smile, I stumbled passed them and took my t-shirt off leaving my black vest top on show. Nichols looked up and jumped to her feet

"_whoah kid! Put it back on!_" She exclaimed grabbing my t-shirt off the bunk and throwing it to me harshly. I stared at her for a moment, doing nothing.

"_why? What if I don't want to?" _I asked, standing my ground. I wasn't going to let her push me around, I needed to show that I was strong and in control.

"_Because, little miss cocky, all inmates must wear prison uniform at all times!"_ she recited, as if she'd heard it a thousand times! Not at all bothered by my challenging tone she looked down at my chest (or somewhere close the there) and grinned "_Plus those are some big tits you got there. Wouldn't want to attract the wrong kind of attention now would we?" _Nicky smirked, knowing that she'd won this round. I blushed and crossed my arms over my breasts, feeling a bit self conscious!

"_Perv_" I mumbled sitting on my bunk, throwing my shirt back on. I wriggled into it and said sarcastically "_that better?" _

"_considerably! Although I was beginning to enjoy the view!_" she giggled giving me a cheeky wink. There was something about this girl that made it impossible for me to stay angry at her. Perhaps it was her childlike physicality. She did something to my insides, something that I'd only felt once before. I stared at her for a second, trying to figure her game out. "_oh relax kid, I'm just kidding. Jeez, you need to lighten up_" I guess she must've mistaken my look of confusion for a look of concern. "_besides, if I was to stare at anyone's tits, they wouldn't be yours"_

And in the ridiculousness of the situation, I started to laugh. Because even if she was insulting me, I was in prison, with a bunch of criminals, most of which are probably lesbian, talking about tits. Who'd of thought it?

Nichols, finding whatever I found funny, funny too, grinned at me. She had an amazing smile. One that lit up her whole face like a bright candle in the darkest room of the darkest house. Although I was in a hellhole, with rules and regulations and crazy people and disgusting food… I was beginning to find my place in this whirlwind. And soon, maybe, just maybe, the wind would stop and everything would become clear again! And as I thought about this, I observed the two women in front of me, and began to come to a realisation. They weren't crazy! They were like me… lost! But they were just a little further down the road than I was.

"_You know what? I think we set off on the wrong foot! Hey… I'm Sliver Pennington, but you can call me Kid! I like Kid!"_ I announced standing up and extending my hand grinning.

"_well, I'm glad you've come round. Stick with us kiddo… we'll take over the world!"_ laughed Nichols taking my hand a shaking it warmly.

Vause raised her glasses for the 10th time in the pass hour and raised the eyebrow. (notice I say 'the'. I've been told it's HER thing)

"_welcome to the mad house kid" _she greeted, giving me a playful nudge.


	3. Chapter 3

**All inmates must return to their bunks for inspection. Those who are not present will be sanctioned.**

I sprang up as I heard the wardens gruff voice over the intercom. I observed and followed as Vause, Nichols and Miss Claudette stood in a line, two at one side of the room and me and vause at the other. Vause pointed at the red light outside our room

"_when that light comes one, you need to be standing right in that fucking spot in time for them to count us! Then, we go to dinner. All inmates must stay in the hall until dinner is finished. Don't take anything outside the canteen with you when you leave, some fucker tried to stab a bitch with a fork!_"

"_so many rules!_" I moaned… throwing my head back and groaning whilst vause scoffed and slapped me on the back.

"_quit moaning kid. What did you expect? Breakfast in bed and a hot chick waiting on you 24/7?_" Nichols complained from across the room.

"_well I'm still fucking waiting for a hot chick and I can tell you something, there aren't any here!" _sighed Vause

"_oh don't get me wrong kid! I'd fuck a prison chick, they're mysterious and Messed up. But all they wanna do is cuddle and kiss… I don't want none of that. I like it rough_" Nichols laughed thrusting her hips.

"_ladies. I would appreciate it if you saved it till I'm as far away from as possible!"_ Miss Claudette told them, giving us a disapproving frown

"_oh don't try and fool me big mama. If your fella hadn't of screwed you that one time, you woulda swung my way" _commented Nichols thrusting in her direction. I tried to stifle a laugh but failed and as a result got given a dirty look off Miss C over there!

Vause elbowed me to keep quiet and told me to shut up, whilst chuckling to herself. I grinned and bit my lip, giggling at at how awkward Miss C looked.

"_how fucking long are they gonna take_" complained Nicky tapping her foot impatiently. Just on cue a middle aged guard who looked around 30 strode into the room and stood with his hands on his waist. He grinned at me. It was an unnerving grin, one that sent a chill down my spine and an uneasy feeling in my tummy. I felt sick as he approached my with lust in his eyes

"_You must be Pennington. I think we're gonna have a lot of fun you and me. If you ever need anything, just pop by my office, I'm sure we can work something out_" he almost sneered the sentence, and if he were a 13 year old boy again. Full of sexual frustration and I was the last plaything on his list… as though he though 'why not?.'

I looked up at him and watched at he got closer and closer to my face until I could feel his intoxicated breath on my flushed cheek. Tucking my hair behind my ear, he ran his finger across my cheek. I held my breath. Was he allowed to do this? My brain was telling me to speak up and fight, but my mouth wasn't agreeing. I was stuck in a state of pure and utter terror. He was gonna do something. I could feel it! He stared at me, right in the eyes, as if he was looking into my soul…

"_Clear"_

he shouted, in my face, making me jump with surprise. Relief rain through my veins as I watched him click us all in and leave the room promptly, not looking back. My legs trembled as I lowered myself onto the nearest bunk!

"_Fuck dude. I had no idea he was gonna do that! I mean, you get used to it after a while but you… you're 16!_" Nichols swore, as she hit the wall with the palm of her hand hard.

"_whoa Nicky, calm down!"_ exclaimed Vause who had now raised her glassed onto her head and ran over behind Nichols. I think that was the first time I'd ever heard the girl being called by her first name, but the way she said it seemed to calm Nichols down. As I watched Nichols take deep breaths and turn around to face me, I wondered if maybe they'd had a past together, her and vause.

"it's fine honestly" I lied, growing a pair and putting on a brave face "I'm fine. Don't get angry, it's not worth it" I ran over to her and smiled "why don't we go get lunch? What can cheer you up better than soggy food eh?"

"ooof. Don't say that in front of Red! You'll be dead before crazy eyes can get to you!" vause laughed making her eyes wide and crazy, like a deranged animal.

"Who's red? And who's Crazy eyes?" I asked. There were so many people in this prison and I only knew three of them.

"oh, you'll find out!" she replied making Nichols chuckle for the first time.


End file.
